


Someone Like Me

by haunt_dog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Other, Very Mild Romantic subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunt_dog/pseuds/haunt_dog
Summary: The night felt calm, and the fullness of the moon illuminated every corner of the forest, leaving him no reason to fear his surroundings and what may lie within them. Despite this, he could not shake this feeling of unease...





	Someone Like Me

Whipped Cream’s eyes sparkled as they reflected back the light of the full moon. At this hour he would be tucked in among the swans, drifting to sleep on a bed of their soft down feathers, but something stirred him awake. It felt as if a silent voice called out to him in the night, beckoning him towards the lake’s edge and into the brush. The night felt calm, and the fullness of the moon illuminated every corner of the forest, leaving him no reason to fear his surroundings and what may lie within them. Despite this, he could not shake this feeling of unease. 

He was not drawn out here by something playful or kind, as were the usual creatures who appeared near the lake. The feeling was much more ominous. Unsettling. Whatever called him out was something - or someone - in pain. Something letting out a last plea in desperation that only he could answer. His heart raced as his eyes darted about, afraid of what he might find but determined to find it.

He gently tiptoed along the ground, avoiding any fallen debris, as not to stir the animals of the forest awake. It was eerily calm in a sense, but he was used to it. As one grew closer to the swan’s lake, the restlessness of nature subsided, as if a magical aura lulled every being into a state of calm. It was no wonder Whipped Cream kept such good composure in the face of an unknown entity. Had this been anywhere else, he might have remained hidden under the swans until morning.

Suddenly, a hoarse groan echoed off the trees, startling Whipped Cream. The sound resembled that of an injured animal, a noise he was familiar with, as often hurt animals would be drawn towards the lake in search of safety. His head whipped around, trying to pinpoint the direction from which the sound came.

“H-hello?” He whispered out, so faintly it could’ve been mistaken for the wind. For a moment there was nothing. Whipped Cream’s heart began to pound in his ears.

“Help me…” A voice grumbled out. Whipped Cream’s head snapped to the right, certain this was the direction the voice came from. While in the beckoning calls he heard no certain voice, he was positive this was what he was looking for. Why he was out here.

He lunged forward, dodging and weaving between the trees with a grace and elegance that mimicked that of the swans who had raised him. It seemed as if his journey was endless, but with each progression, the feeling grew stronger.

Then he saw it. A large black mass, lying in the center of a clearing of trees. He stopped a good distance away, stowing himself behind a tree to observe the mysterious being in front of him. This was what he was searching for. He was certain.

The black mass faintly shuddered, showing that it was indeed alive. Was it a bear? No, it didn’t seem to be furry. It was more smooth, as if it was covered by a sheet. Could it be…?

“Help…me…” The mass called out, letting out a hoarse gasp for air. Whipped Cream was shaken out of his stupor. He needed to help this thing, whatever it was. Slowly, he approached the form, walking around it from a safe distance to see the other side. The form began to take shape before his eyes.

What appeared as a solid, black mass was actually another person, someone like him… Well, not exactly. While Whipped Cream was slender and small in stature, this person was huge. Thin black hair obscured their face from Whipped Cream’s view. Their breathing was shallow, and their body was littered with open gashes that tore through their clothing and exposed the dark skin beneath. The figure was curled into themself, as if to shield themself from further onslaught.

Whipped Cream had never seen anything like this before. He had never even seen another person. And now there was one right before his eyes, lying on the ground looking no different than a dying animal. The fear began to subside from his body, and he was now overcome with his innate instinct to try to help this poor individual. He had to.

Kneeling beside the wounded figure, Whipped Cream leaned in closer to their face. “It’s ok, lost one. I am here for you. You are safe here.” He whispered gently, attempting to recite the dialogue the swans exchanged with those they helped. The mysterious person lifted their head weakly in recognition. Whipped Cream took this as an opportunity to brush away the hair covering their face, allowing them to see the light cascading from the moon and lighting their surroundings.

Their face was rough, covered in scratches and sweat. Most prominent was the gash sliced across their left eye, but this one seemed old. This was not this person’s first time being in this state, and most likely, if they were to survive this, it would not be their last.

They looked back at Whipped Cream with a hollow look, somehow both present and empty. It was clear they were balanced on the line between life and death, but Whipped Cream was assured if they were here, they would make it.

“Are you…” They paused momentarily, letting out a pained groan as they made an attempt at sitting up. Whipped Cream patted them gently, as to tell them this was not necessary. “Are you an angel…?”

Whipped Cream paused. The swans had never been confronted with this question before, so he was uncertain how to respond. “N…No, I am not. I’m just someone who has come to help you. I am no different than you.”

“Heh…” The figure chuckled sadly, “You’re not like me… I can tell from your eyes… There’s a light in them…Hope…Kindness…” Their gaze drifted to the side, as if they were ashamed to look at Whipped Cream any further. Whipped Cream smiled at them warmly.

“I don’t believe that is true…”

“You don’t even know me…”

“But I can sense your true nature. I can feel something lovely inside of you. Deep down.”

“Mm… Maybe there was…something like that before, but it’s long gone. The better me died a long time ago…”

Whipped Cream’s smile began to waver. Who was this person? What had happened to them to give them such an outlook? Who had even done this to them now? This was all too foreign to him to understand.

“Please, let me help you.” Whipped cream began again, attempting to shift the conversation. He slowly leaned in placing a light kiss on the figure’s forehead. He could feel them jolt beneath him in surprise, but as Whipped Cream’s magic began to take effect, they settled once more. The internal aches of their body began to numb, and their breathing grew more stable. The hand of death felt as if it were pulled from their shoulder, and life was breathed back inside them.

“Do you feel any better?”

“I…do…” They responded in a mixed tone of relief and bewilderment.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t heal you completely. My abilities are still not as strong as the swans.” He rose up, pulling the figure’s torn cape further over their body as a temporary comfort. “I will go get something to bandage your remaining wounds. Please wait here.”

Whipped Cream hurriedly dashed back into the woods towards the lake. As quietly as he could, he entered his home and gathered supplies from the cabinet. He was the only one who really used these, as the swans were skilled enough to heal creatures completely, so no one would notice them missing.

As Whipped Cream returned, supplies in hand, he approached the clearing. However, to his shock, the figure was gone, leaving only a worn patch in the grass to show they were even there at all. Whipped Cream’s heart sank. His arms went weak, dropping all the supplies he had brought onto the ground.

He slowly approached the flattened patch of grass and sighed. While it was a relief to know the person was well enough to get up on their own, he was disheartened to see that they took the first opportunity possible to leave. Rubbing away a tear that stung the corner of his eye, Whipped Cream turned back towards the lake.

Just out of sight, he spotted something. Looking back, he saw splayed across a rather large rock was a familiar object - the mysterious figure’s tattered cape. Hurriedly running to it, he picked it up and felt the fabric between his fingers, as if to make sure it was real. It indeed was.

Whether this was left here intentionally for him or as a halfhearted disposal of the cumbersome accessory, Whipped Cream felt a pull in his heart. Somehow this simple object reassured him. He somehow knew that because of this, they would meet again. He looked forward to it.


End file.
